Moon Knight vs Deathstroke
by chilled monkey
Summary: Moon Knight must protect an accountant due to testify against a mob boss from the ruthless assassin Deathstroke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moon Knight, Deathstroke the Terminator or any associated characters or concepts. Both are property of Marvel and DC respectively. No profit is being made from this story.

* * *

In the richly-furnished lounge of Grant Mansion on Long Island, Steven Grant and his girlfriend Marlene Alraune were cuddled up together on the settee watching a TV news report covering the upcoming trial of John Preston, a mob boss that Grant had been investigating in his other identity as the crime-fighter Moon Knight.

On the screen a large crowd of people were gathered outside a courthouse as a car pulled up and Preston emerged. The mob boss was impeccably dressed in a stylish business suit and was smiling casually as if the imminent trial was merely a formality and he already knew it would end in his favour.

Marlene felt Steven tense up at the sight. "What's wrong Steven?"

He pointed at the screen. "He's planning something. He wouldn't be that casual if he didn't have an ace up his sleeve."

She suppressed a sigh. "And I suppose you're going to find out what that ace is?"

"I've got to" he replied. "Preston was arrested two years ago but all charges were dismissed when the star witness took a fall from a rooftop. He can't be allowed to get away with murder again."

"I know" she admitted. Marlene didn't like Steven's willingness to put himself in harm's way but she understood why he had to. "Go get him."

He smiled. "That's my girl."

Just a few moments later he had changed from the expensive attire of millionaire Steven Grant into the plain, cheap clothing of cabbie Jake Lockley and applied a fake moustache to his face.

"Watch yourself Steven, sorry Jake" said Marlene as he opened his cab door.

"Don't sweat lady. Easy mistake to make" he replied, now fully settled into his alternate persona. "Although between you and me I think I'm better looking."

She chuckled.

* * *

"Hey Gina" Jake called as he strode into the diner.

"Afternoon Jake" she called back from behind the counter. "What'll it be?"

"Just a coffee for today thanks" he replied.

"Big spender huh?"

"You know me, just a humble cabbie" he replied with a grin that she returned. "Seen Crawley?"

"He got a hot tip about a new horse down at the races. He should be here soon."

"Great. I'll wait for him."

He did not need to wait long. Just fifteen minutes later the shabbily dressed hobo entered with a downcast look on his face.

"Let me guess. That tip wasn't so hot after all" Jake said sympathetically as he sat at the counter.

"No indeed my friend. He came in second to last. Never before has one of my tips been so utterly inaccurate."

"Well maybe I can change your luck. You heard anything about the John Preston trial?"

"I may have read something about it in the papers" Crawley replied, his mood lifting. He lowered his voice. "Word on the street is that the disreputable Mr. Preston's accountant has turned himself in and is willing to testify in a court of law against his erstwhile employer. It seems that said accountant, a Mr. Alan Robinson, wanted out of the business and Mr. Preston was unwilling to let him walk away."

"So why's Preston so chipper?"

"Apparently he has hired someone to eliminate the problem. Or rather to terminate it."

Jake nodded. "He's hired a hit-man."

"This is no mere hired thug Jake. Mr. Preston has called upon the services of a professional assassin, a highly unsavoury fellow who goes by the moniker of Deathstroke."

Jake paled. "Deathstroke" he repeated.

"I take it you've heard of him?"

"I have." He took a moment to regain his composure and then said, "do you know anything else?"

"Mr. Robinson, his wife and daughter are currently staying at a police safe house outside of town. Detective Flint is watching over them"

 _Well that's one good thing at least_ Jake thought. Detective Flint was one of the few allies Moon Knight had on the police.

"This is the address."

He jotted it down on a napkin and handed it over.

"Thanks Crawley. You've earned this" said Jake. He handed over a fifty dollar bill. "Don't bet it all on the next hot tip."

"I assure you I have no intention of any such thing."

As Jake left the diner Crawley frowned. "I've never seen him so shaken before" he commented.

"Jake will be fine. He's a tough guy" Gina replied.

"True enough but then so is the man he intends to challenge" he mused.

* * *

Jake immediately returned to Grant Mansion. Once he'd changed back to his Steven Grant persona he met up with Marlene and Frenchie in the living room and told them what he had learned.

"Are you all right Steven?" Marlene asked. "I've never seen you this rattled before."

"I'm okay" he replied. "I was just thrown by hearing who I'm up against."

"Who is zis man Marc?" Frenchie asked.

"I first heard about him while I was working for the company as Marc Spector. His real name is Slade Wilson. He was a soldier for the US military who volunteered for an experiment meant to create enhanced soldiers. He was the only successful test subject. After that he became a freelance mercenary and assassin. He works for whoever pays him, is loyal to no-one and is wanted for numerous assassinations."

As he spoke he couldn't help looking away. The last part sounded all too much like a description of himself during his days as Marc Spector. Marlene put a hand on his arm and he managed a small smile.

"So what is zee plan?" Frenchie asked.

"We'll head out to the safe house at dusk. Slade will make his move under cover of darkness so we need to be there before him."

"I'm coming with you" said Marlene firmly. "And no arguments! If this guy is that dangerous then you'll need all the help you can get."

Steven started to protest but then realised she was right. "All right. Frenchie and I'll take the chopper. You follow on the ground."

"Okay."

"I will get zee chopper ready" said Frenchie.

* * *

Miles away someone else was also making plans. His surroundings were far more utilitarian than the richly decorated mansion, with a wooden floor and walls that were bare save for the racks loaded with deadly weaponry.

A man sat at a simple desk and studied a laptop. On-screen was an address accompanied by a grainy photograph of a house.

"Found you" said Deathstroke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Deathstroke's appearance here is based on his Arkham Origins incarnation.

* * *

That evening the Moon-copter flew through the starry sky. Below them was a small quaint-looking house out in the grassy countryside. A single road was lined by bushes and trees. There were no other man-made structures for miles.

 _Good. No need to worry about bystanders getting caught in the crossfire._

"We have arrived Marc" said Frenchie.

In the co-pilot's seat Moon Knight nodded. Now wearing his jet and silver costume with its hooded mask and cape he was an imposing figure.

"Any sign of Deathstroke?"

"Non… wait, sensors are picking something up around the back of zee house!"

"Then that's where I'm going."

Moon Knight leaped out of the Moon-copter, using his glider-cape to soar downwards. He landed silently upon the roof and climbed down the back. It took him only a moment to locate what the sensors had picked up. It was a small black box with a blinking red light and an LCD screen that displayed the numbers 2:20.

He recognised the design from his military days. It was a small bomb but still powerful enough to destroy the building and kill everyone inside. With no time to waste he dashed around to the front and hammered his fist against the front door.

"Open up! Open up!"

The door was flung open by Detective Flint who immediately pointed a gun at him and snapped "freeze!"

At another time Moon Knight might have been tempted to joke about it not being that cold outside but this was not that time.

Flint lowered his gun as he saw who it was. "Moon Knight what the h…?"

"No time to explain. There's a bomb at the back of the house and we have about two minutes to get everyone outside."

Fortunately Flint knew better than to waste time arguing. He rushed back inside and returned seconds later with three people behind him. There was a black-haired man wearing glasses, black trousers and a white shirt, a blonde woman in a purple dress and a black-haired little girl in jeans and a blue t-shirt.

The couple both looked terrified but the little girl's face brightened as soon as she saw him.

"Wow, Moon Knight! Mom, dad, it's okay he'll save us" she said excitedly.

"You got that right kid" he replied. "Quick, this way."

* * *

Perched high in a treetop, a masked and armoured figure watched calmly through a pair of binoculars as Moon Knight led the family and Flint out of the house and to cover behind some trees. A few seconds later the bomb he had planted detonated, engulfing the house in a ball of flame.

"On to Plan B then" he mused.

He leapt to the ground, landing with cat-like balance and took off running towards the now-burning house.

* * *

Robinson stared at the blazing ruin where he and his family had been only seconds ago. After a moment he turned to Moon Knight.

"Thank you so much" he said shakily.

"We owe you our lives" his wife added.

"See, I told you he's a hero" the little girl squealed.

"I try my best" he replied. Underneath his mask he smiled at the child's excitement. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat we had better get you all out of here."

"Agreed" said Flint. "I'll radio headquarters to send us a squad car."

"That'd take too long. Leave this to me."

He activated his cowl's radio transmitter. "Ready F?"

"Oui" Frenchie replied. He pulled a balaclava over his head and then hit a button. The Moon-copter began to descend.

On the ground Detective Flint and the family looked up in amazement as the odd-looking helicopter came into view and let down a rope ladder. Moon Knight gestured at it.

"All aboard. My associate will take you back to the city."

"Yay!" the little girl cried.

Robinson looked sick with fear as his daughter scrambled up the ladder, his wife right behind her urging the child to be careful.

"A, are you sure this is safe?"

"Perfectly. I use it all the time."

"A, all right then." He began to nervously climb up while Flint turned to the crime-fighter.

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Just get the family to safety and make sure Preston gets put away and I'll consider us even."

"It'll be a pleasure." With that the detective began to climb up.

Just then a glint of moonlight revealed a shadowy figure standing in a nearby cluster of bushes. In its hand was a pistol that was aimed right at Robinson as he slowly continued his climb…

Without hesitation Moon Knight drew a crescent dart and sent it flying through the air. It scored a direct hit, striking the pistol from the shadowy figure's hand before he could fire.

"Go! Go! Go!" he yelled into the transmitter. Frenchie obeyed and the Moon-copter rose into the sky while retracting the rope ladder and bringing Flint and Robinson safely aboard.

The gunman stepped out of cover as the Moon-copter flew away. He wore blue and orange armour with a flexible black bodysuit underneath it. The armour's paint sported multiple scratches as a testament to the battles it had weathered. He had on a utility belt and bandolier with numerous pouches and grenades. A sword was strapped to his back. His face was hidden by a mask, black on the right side and orange on the left. There was only a single eye-hole on the left side through which a single blue eye looked out coldly. The black side was smooth and featureless.

"Deathstroke."

"Moon Knight" the assassin replied casually. "Good. I was afraid this job would be too easy."

"Yeah, not a lot of challenge in blowing up defenceless families is there?"

He was unfazed by the taunt. "Just business. And now that you've stuck your nose into my business you're going to have to be terminated."

Moon Knight threw two more crescent darts aimed at the gaps in his armour. Deathstroke didn't even bother to dodge, merely shifting a few inches so that the darts hit solid metal and pinged off. Moon Knight followed up the darts by closing the distance, his cape billowing out behind him as he threw an alternating series of rights and lefts. Deathstroke easily blocked every blow and then retaliated with a flurry of punches and kicks. Moon Knight also blocked each one but the speed and ferocity of his foe's attacks forced him to give ground.

Seeking to press his advantage Deathstroke suddenly dropped to the ground and threw a leg sweep. Moon Knight anticipated the move and jumped over it, back-flipping in mid-air to land on his feet. Deathstroke was up and attacking again in a split-second but the extra room between them gave Moon Knight room to leap into the air and deliver a spinning crescent kick to Deathstroke's head. The assassin stumbled back.

Hoping to end the fight Moon Knight came at him with his fist drawn back to throw a knockout haymaker. Deathstroke blocked the punch, having recovered from the kick with amazing speed, and flipped him to the ground. He landed with a thump! Deathstroke then applied an arm bar, pulling on his opponent's trapped wrist while his legs pushed up on his neck

At the last second before his elbow joint was destroyed Moon Knight managed to pull another crescent dart from his belt with his free hand and jab it into his foe's leg. The damage was minimal but the surprise was enough for Deathstroke to loosen his grip. Moon Knight pulled his arm free, rolled clear and hurriedly scrambled up.

Ignoring the pain in his arm he took a few steps back and unclipped his truncheon. In response Deathstroke reached up and drew his sword, its single edge glinting faintly in the moonlight. He sprang forwards with a blindingly fast series of jabs and slashes. Moon Knight managed to block with his truncheon but was again driven back, hampered by his weapon's inferior range.

He jumped backwards and used the extra second or two that gave him to open his truncheon into a pair of nunchaku. He brought them up in a horizontal block as Deathstroke swung his blade down, intending to trap and control it. Too late he realised that the downward slash was a feint and Deathstroke landed a front kick to his chest that sent him reeling. He followed this by slamming the pommel of his sword down on Moon Knight's wrist, causing him to drop his nunchaku, and then bashing the pommel into his jaw. He fell to the ground, dazed and winded.

"A good effort" said Deathstroke. "But not good enough." He raised his blade for the final blow as Moon Knight futilely struggled to get up.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Three bullets slammed into his chest and Deathstroke staggered back. Moon Knight managed to stand and glanced over to see Marlene standing close by. She wore a dark blue bodysuit and a pistol was gripped firmly in her hands. The air smelled of cordite from the shots she'd just fired. Her expression was firm as she kept her gun trained on the assassin.

Deathstroke decided not to push his luck. He snatched a smoke grenade from his belt and flung it to the ground. A cloud of smoke poured out of it and when it cleared he had disappeared without a trace.

"Moon Knight!" Marlene exclaimed as she hurried over to him.

"I'm all right" he reassured her. "Thanks for the save."

"Are you sure you're all right? I'd have expected you to say that wasn't necessary and you were about to take him down."

"No that was absolutely necessary" he replied. "He had me cold."

"Well there's nothing more we can do here" she pointed out. "We should go home."

"Yes. I have to get ready for round two" he agreed.

"Steven, you're hurt. You need to rest" Marlene said worriedly as they walked back to where a sleek Mercedes was parked.

"Don't worry I will." He removed his mask and winced as his jaw throbbed. "If I'm going to stand a chance against that guy the next time we tangle then I'll need to be at least a little recovered."

"Are you sure about facing Deathstroke again Steven?" she asked. "You said yourself he had you cold."

"That he did but next time I'll be ready. I know just how to give myself the edge I need."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day an armoured SUV was driving down a New York street. It was the only vehicle on the road, the rest of the traffic having been diverted. Aboard the SUV was Alan Robinson, being driven to the trial to give his testimony. Despite the security measures the police had taken he was still afraid.

He had good reason to be. Perched on a rooftop was a figure in blue and orange armour peering intently through a sniper rifle. The building had been ignored by the police during their preparations to deliver Robinson to court. They had determined that there was no way a sniper could get an accurate shot from that particular angle.

They were right. An ordinary sniper could not hit a target from this angle. But Deathstroke was no ordinary sniper. He watched intently as the SUV parked in front of the courthouse and a group of U.S. marshals went over to it. The door opened and Robinson stepped out. He looked scared but determined.

"Gotcha" the assassin whispered.

Just as he pulled the trigger a truncheon with three grappling prongs extending from it whizzed through the air, trailing a cable behind it. One of the prongs hooked around the rifle's barrel and a sharp tug yanked it down and to the side.

BLAM!

The bullet missed its intended target and drilled into the pavement. The marshals reacted instantly by forming a huddle around Robinson and hurrying him into the courthouse.

Deathstroke glanced to his side to see who had just ruined his shot. Sure enough it was Moon Knight. The silver-clad crime-fighter was holding onto the other end of the line he had just thrown.

 _That was too close._

Expecting that Deathstroke would most likely try to kill Robinson via sniper rifle he had determined the route the police transport would take and began patrolling the area. When he'd found no sign of the assassin he had first wondered if perhaps he had been mistaken. Then it had occurred to him that Deathstroke had a reputation for pulling off shots impossible for a regular marksman. With that realisation he had been able to find the vantage point just in time.

Deathstroke started to raise his rifle but Moon Knight surprised him by dropping the line and leaping at him, spinning in mid-air and landing a back kick to his chest. He stumbled away, his grip on the rifle loosening enough for the crime-fighter to snatch it from his fingers and throw it over the rooftop. He scooped up his truncheon, a quick push of a concealed button retracting the prongs and line.

But Deathstroke wasn't beaten so easily. He threw a high roundhouse kick that Moon Knight barely managed to roll with. Had it connected with full force the fight would have been over than and there. As it was he whirled away and landed on his feet, ready to fight

"You should have stayed out of this Moon Knight" Deathstroke drawled. "You've just cost me a lot of money and more importantly you've made me lose face. Now I'll have to make an example of you."

He unsheathed his sword. "A pity you didn't learn your lesson from our last fight."

"Actually I did learn something" he replied. He gave his truncheon a twist and it extended into a full length quarterstaff.

"You think you're going to beat me with a stick?"

"Let's find out."

Deathstroke took a quick step forwards and drove the tip of his sword at his foe's masked face. Moon Knight batted it aside and responded with a diagonal swing but Deathstroke had already brought his sword back in time to block. He aimed a punch at the crime-fighter's gut with his free hand but it was also blocked. They both stepped back, took a brief moment to reassess, and then came at each other again.

This time Moon Knight had the advantage of reach, his staff being longer than his enemy's blade. Deathstroke was fast though, extremely fast and precise, switching from a series of one-handed stabs to two-handed slashes and back again without missing a beat. Moon Knight persevered, blocking or dodging each blow and responding with strikes of his own aimed at the gaps in his armour. None of those found their mark either as Deathstroke expertly turned each one aside.

The clash of steel on steel rang out as they duelled all over the rooftop, striking, jabbing, parrying and blocking. They seemed evenly matched but Moon Knight knew that would not last. His enemy was faster and stronger, it was only a matter of time before he became so tired from fending off his blows that he made a misstep. One misstep was all the assassin would need.

Knowing he couldn't afford to drag the fight out he attacked with a series of powerful but well-aimed blows meant to off-balance him enough that Moon Knight could land an incapacitating hit. Deathstroke gave ground as he deflected each one but his equilibrium remained perfect. Not a single attack made it past his guard.

Realising his approach wasn't working Moon Knight ceased his assault. The moment he did so Deathstroke raised his sword and angled it slightly so that the sunlight reflected off of the blade and right into his foe's face. The glare was reduced by the lenses in Moon Knight's mask but it was still enough to distract him.

Deathstroke lunged forwards, his sword moving so fast it seemed to weave a net of light as he launched a series of cuts and feints. Once again Moon Knight was driven back as he countered each attack with growing desperation. Already he had taken two hits, one on his left thigh and the other on his upper torso, where his staff had been a fraction too slow. They weren't deep and his system was so flooded with adrenaline he barely felt any pain, but it was clear he was in trouble.

But despite that he remained aware of his surroundings. As he neared the edge of the rooftop a new plan came to him.

Deathstroke drove his sword forwards in another lethal stab. This time Moon Knight dodged to the side rather than block it. With one hand he caught hold of the assassin's wrist and pulled. Their combined momentum sent them both forwards…

And right over the rooftop edge.

As they began plummeting towards the streets below Moon Knight caught hold of the corners of his cape, managing to hold onto his staff in the process, and glided over to another nearby rooftop. He landed and turned to see Deathstroke pull a grapple gun from his belt and fire it at the roof edge he'd just fallen off of. The hook snagged onto the edge and stopped his fall.

"A good effort" said Moon Knight, recalling what the assassin had said to him at the end of their first encounter. "But not good enough."

He threw a crescent dart. It spun through the air and sliced right through the grapple gun's line. With a yell of frustration Deathstroke fell again, this time all the way to the ground.

Moon Knight collapsed his staff back to a truncheon and glided down to ground level. He hid behind a dumpster in an alleyway and watched as Deathstroke was surrounded by U.S. marshals.

"He's alive" one of them called.

Moon Knight sighed in relief. _Turn your enemies strengths against them. I knew I could find a way to use that healing factor of his against him. Meant I could get away with using normally lethal force_ he thought

Satisfied that the marshals could handle it from there he climbed the fire escape back up to the rooftop and leaped from building to building until he was out of the traffic diversions. He then glided down to another alleyway and activated the transmitter in his cowl.

"Ready for pickup."

"On my way." The voice was familiar but not the one he usually heard over the transmitter.

A few moments later the Mercedes pulled up and Marlene got out. Her smile disappeared as she saw him.

"Steve, you're hurt."

He glanced down at his wounds. "Don't worry these aren't too serious" he reassured her. Despite his words she could see that he was in pain now that the adrenaline rush had worn off.

"I brought a first aid kit. I'll patch them up while you get changed" Marlene suggested.

"Sounds good to me" he agreed.

Soon afterwards Marlene had applied dressings to his wounds and he had changed into Steven Grant's casual attire.

"This is the second time in a row I've had to come and pick you up" Marlene commented with a wry smile. "Maybe I should consider a second identity as a cabbie."

He chuckled. "Trust me you don't want it. Most of the fares' aren't nearly as pleasant or good-looking as yours truly."

She laughed as they drove away.

* * *

Preston's trial went smoothly. With Robinson's testimony, plus other evidence, it took only a week for a verdict of guilty to be found. Steven had kept a close eye on the proceedings just in case, and when it was over he invited Robinson's family to a celebratory dinner at Grant Manor.

"Thank you again for inviting us Mr. Grant" said Robinson as they all sat around a table in the dining hall.

"Quite all right Mr. Robinson" he replied. "You did the right thing and performed a great service to this city by helping put away a dangerous criminal. This is just my way of showing I appreciate that."

"I don't suppose you need a new accountant?"

"I'm afraid not."

Meanwhile Robinson's daughter was regaling Marlene and Frenchie with how Moon Knight had saved her and her parents.

"And then I climbed up into the helicopter and this guy flew us back into the city" she said while waving her hands about excitedly. "It was so awesome!"

"Ze pilot must have been quite impressive" said Frenchie, not bothering to hide his smugness.

"Yeah he was cool but Moon Knight, he was amazing" the little girl enthused. "I really wish I could thank him for saving me and my parents."

"Oh I'm sure he knows" Marlene replied. When the little girl wasn't looking she winked at Steven. He saw it and winked back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small plain-walled holding cell Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke was performing push-ups. He was unconcerned about his imprisonment, already formulating a plan to break out. As he kept careful count of his reps he was also pondering the man who had put him in the cell. Slade had no ill intent towards Moon Knight or any wish for revenge. Revenge would be unprofessional after all. Rather he felt only a sense of respect and pleasure at encountering a worthy foe.

He had no doubt that their paths would cross again after he had broken out of here. When that happened he would be ready.


End file.
